


Pani mojego serca

by Entra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dragons, Duużo spoilerów, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Możliwe przyszłe spoilery :), Spoilers, War, White Walkers, przyszłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Świetlana przyszłość Siedmiu Królestw została zachwiana. Atak Innych przynosi zgubę dla wielu. Pośród wojennej zawieruchy na światło dzienne wychodzi wiele tajemnic, niektóre z nich zmienią cały dotychczasowy świat znany bohaterom.





	Pani mojego serca

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie miało być tylko o Gendrym i Aryi, ale wyobraźnia poniosła mnie za daleko, jak zwykle zresztą Xd

Mur padł. A wraz z nim złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i niezniszczalności. Wszyscy mieli zginąć, zagłada zstąpiła na Siedem Królestw. Zima nadeszła. 

Jednak tego, że przyniesie tak opłakane skutki nie spodziewał się nikt. Wszyscy, którzy nie wierzyli, patrzyli z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzach, gdy umarli przedostali się na tereny, nazywane przez nich domami.  
Nieprzygotowani ludzie ginęli jak muchy. Żaden z zamieszkujących północne tereny chłopów, nie posiadał smoczego szkła, a już tym bardziej Valyriańskiej stali. Ich jedyna obroną stał się ogień, który nie mógł zniszczyć wielkich zastępów nieumarłej armii, a także wiara, że pojawi się ktoś większy, silniejszy i stawi czoła najeźdźcom. Jeśli ostrza białych wędrowców nie dosięgały wieśniaków, robił to głód i sroga zima. Zamarznięte ciała zalegały na ulicach pomniejszych miasteczek. Grody, należące do wielkich, a także i mniejszych rodów, przyjmowały jak największą ilość ludności, co tylko powodowało ich przepełnienie i brak żywności, wystarczającej by wykarmić wszystkich potrzebujących. Opuszczone jak dotąd, przez trwające jeszcze do niedawna bitwy ludzi, zamki, także zostały zagospodarowane. Casterly rock zapewne nigdy nie widziało pośród swoich murów tylu cywilów. Wielka twierdza Lannisterów, niezdobyta, monumentalna niczym gigantyczny pomnik emanujący ludzką potęgą, stał się zbiorowiskiem chorych i umierających ludzi, którzy nigdy nie dzierżyli miecza w dłoni i zapewne nigdy tego nie zrobią. Gdyż ich dni były policzone. Tak uważała Cersei Lannister, wielka królowa Siedmiu Królestw, Protektorka i Światło Zachodu. Jej powierzchowna dobroć i troska o dobro poddanych okazały się grą, możliwością, do której się uciekła podczas jednego z największych w dziejach Królestwa buntów. Głos oburzenia rozbrzmiał na ulicach Westeros, gdy wydało się, że królowa ukrywa zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Rozruchy i starcia uliczne stały się codziennością, z którą Złote Płaszcze nie dawały sobie rady. Duża ilość ulicznej straży zginęła z rąk buntowników. Ich nieprzemyślane kroki przyniosły zarówno plusy, jak i minusy. Pod wpływem rosnącej dezaprobaty dla nowych rządów ludność doprowadziła do kapitulacji Królowej. Miasto zaczęło się zabezpieczać, duże grupy ludzi przenoszono do przygotowanych do oblężenia przybytków i pobliskich zamków. Lecz zabitym w ulicznych potyczkach żołnierzom nikt nie mógł przywrócić odebranych egzystencji. Tym samym Westeros znów poniosło straty w obrońcach. A wróg przedostał się już za mur i padł na przód, niosąc za sobą swąd śmierci. 

Właśnie wtedy, tuż po upadku muru, Wielka Protektorka przyniosła zgubę na siebie i swoich ludzi.  
Cersei ugięła swą zatwardziałą postawę wobec wrogów. W imię większego dobra, oraz chęci obrony swojego ludu zgodziła się połączyć siły i zjednoczyć przeciwko jednemu wrogowi. Zjednoczyć z tymi, którzy byli dla niej niczym więcej niż popiołem, robakami, których z największą przyjemnością zgniotła by obcasem swoich wyszywanych złymi nićmi trzewików.  
Dwie Królowe naprzeciwko siebie. Żadna nie miała zamiaru ustąpić drugiej. Przesiąknięte nienawiścią spojrzenia przelewały się poprzez całą długość stołu, wokół którego zebrali się wszyscy znaczący przywódcy. Wszyscy wrogowie w jednym miejscu zgromadzeni by pertraktować rozejm. Przynajmniej chwilowy. Lew, smok i wilk. Trzy potężne, krwiożercze bestie. Białowłosy smok, wyniosły i dziki. Płomiennym oddechem straszący wszystkich zgromadzonych. Miała przewagę, to oczywiste. To od niej zależało najwięcej. Jedno uderzenie monstrualnym ogonem, a pozostali uginali się pod jej potęgą. Lew, majestatyczny, powściągliwy, ukryty w swych zamiarach, czekający na okazję. Tego Cersei nauczyło królowanie, cierpliwości. Czekała na ruch przeciwników, którzy w tej chwili byli także jej sprzymierzeńcami. Jakie to paradoksalne i obrzydliwe. Wilk, najlepiej czuje się pośród swoich, w stadzie. Tylko tak przetrwa. Ten jednak był inny, można było wyczuć od niego determinacje, ale i ugodowość. Był gotów zgodzić się na każde ustępstwa byleby bronić swoich ludzi. Gotów oddać za nich wszystko. W jego oczach nie dało dostrzec się nieustępliwości. Tylko czyste dobro i poświęcenie, takie oczy powinien mieć każdy przywódca. Jednak oni o tym nie wiedzieli, nie wtedy. 

Pertraktacje dobiegły końca. Wydobywane przez Jona Snowa smocze szkło zostało natychmiastowo przerobione w narzędzia zagłady- miecze, strzały i dzidy. Wojska postawiono w stan najwyższej gotowości. Gdy wydawało się, że wszystko będzie przygotowane do odparcia najeźdźców zza muru, stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Magia chroniąca gigantyczne mur, broniący ludzkość od setek lat, zniknęła, a on sam został zburzony. Padł, jak domek z kart, jak cienka ściana lodu, którą nie był. 

Mordercze plany Cersei wyszły na jaw, gdy podczas pierwszej wojennej wyprawy, podstępem doprowadziła do śmierci Deneyrys.  
Postawiła ją w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Nakazała dokonać wyboru, którego żadne szlachetne serce by nie negowało. Dwa wyjścia i tylko jedno godne królowej, obrończyni, kobiety. 

\- Błagam cię, zastanów się jeszcze – Tyrion Lannister, mały człowieczek o wielkim sercu i umyśle, a w jego oczach strach o jedną z najdroższych mu osób na świecie. Kiedyś był nią brat Jaime. Teraz, obcy stali się dla niego prawdziwą rodziną. Jego genialny plan zawiódł. Znów poległ jako strateg. Uczucia do dawnych sprzymierzeńców i rodzeństwa pokrzyżowały wszystkie jego plany. Uczucia- są niczym prócz bólu. Górują nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, szybują nad nim jak wiatr nad uderzającymi o klif falami, które rozbijają się i niszczą jak racjonalne, dobre plany. Silny wiatr, jak i silne uczucia poruszają falami, naszym racjonalnym ja, które ostatecznie ginie pokierowane przez nieokiełznane emocje.  
Denerys siedziała już na gigantycznym Rhaegalu. Jego brązowe łuski połyskiwały, odbijając oddalone o parę mil morze płomieni.  
\- Ogień mnie nie zniszczy- powiedziała, a smoczy ryk rozbrzmiał pośród skał. Przepełniony był bólem. On coś przeczuwał. Gdzieś tam, jego prawdziwy pan, walczył z hordą białych wędrowców, poszukując Nocnego Króla. Myliła się, każde słowo i czyn były błędem - Nie zostawię Jona, nie zrobię tego ponownie - po tych słowach bestia wzbiła się w powietrze, tworząc potężne kłęby wiatru, rozwiewającego białe pasma loków Khaleesi. Monstrualne łapy, zakończonymi ostrymi pazurami wielkości dothrackich mieczy, rozbiły na mniejsze bryły kawałki klifu.  
Tyrion nienawidził swojej niemocy.  
Stojący obok Jaime wydawał się nieobecny.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- zapytał karzeł.  
\- Chcę, by pomogła w walce. Jon Snow sobie nie radzi.  
\- Nie kłam, nie okłamuj mnie bracie. Cersei kazała ci to uczynić. Wiem o tym. Twoja słabość do niej zgubi nas wszystkich. Ona jest potworem, ale ty tego nie dostrzegasz. Przyjdzie taki dzień, że to zrozumiesz. Być może będzie wtedy już za późno, dla nas wszystkich.

\- Podoba mi się w tobie to, że nie jesteś bohaterem – takie słowa usłyszał od niej parę tygodni wcześniej. Nie był cholernym bohaterem, był strategiem, człowiekiem umysłu. To miłość zawiodła go na dno. Nie po raz pierwszy. Nie mógł jej już pomóc.

 

Kilka tysięcy, jeżeli nie kilkanaście odzianych w łachmany stworzeń toczyło zażartą walkę z oddziałami ludzi. Suche, stare kości wystawały spod hełmów, ukazując trupie czaszki. Pokryte rdzą miecze, nienadające się do walki przecinały jednak mroźne powietrze. Oddział kilku Innych mógł powodować nieprzyjemny chłód i zniżająca się temperaturę. Tak gigantyczna armia z jaką mieli do czynienia walczący ludzie, kreowały niewyobrażalny mróz. Żołnierze tracili płynność ruchów, czucie w różnych częściach ciałach. Zimne powietrze wdzierało się głęboko w ich gardła, docierając, aż do płuc. Niektórzy się dusili, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, inni doznawali poważnych odmrożeń, także wewnętrznych. Wypływająca z porozrywanych ciał krew i wnętrzności natychmiastowo zamieniały się w kamienne substancje. Ludzi było o wiele mniej, jednak to oni górowali w sposobie i technice walki. Nie wszyscy jednak posiadali broń nadającą się do walki z najeźdźcami. Ci którzy nie wierzyli w Białych Wędrowców, a jednak postanowili stanąć do walki ginęli najszybciej. Nie chcieli przyjąć oferowanej przez Jona broni. Zwłaszcza ludzie z Północy. Po wyjawieniu na światło dzienne prawdziwej tożsamości króla z Północy, mnóstwo lordów odwróciło się od swojego niego. Co gorsza, bojkotowali jego ostrzeżenia, a także namawiali bardziej „rozsądnych lordów” do zaprzestania wiary w brednie o trupach zza muru. Jon stracił tytuł króla Północy. Choć nie wszyscy stracili wiarę w niego, mimo jego nieoczekiwanego poparcia i uklęknięcia przed Matką Smoków. Mała Lady Mormont nie zrezygnowała z poparcia dla Snowa, a właściwie Targaryena. 

\- To nie prawda, to nie może być prawda- szeptał gorączkowo Jon.  
\- To najprawdziwsza prawda, sam nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale wszystkie dowody na to wskazują- mówił rozradowany Sam.  
\- Ja to widziałem Jon- przemówił stoickim głosem Bran.  
\- Widziałeś?- zapytał zdezorientowany Jon.  
\- Widziałem dzień twoich narodzin, widziałem twoją matkę i mojego ojca, był przy niej, obiecał cię bronić i nikomu nie ujawniać kim jesteś. Tylko dzięki niemu jeszcze żyjesz. Dotrzymał obietnicy.

Jon Snow, bękart, król Północy, okazał się prawowitym następcą żelaznego tronu.  
Bał się. Przerażała go reakcja Daenerys. Przebyła tak daleką drogę, tyle bólu i cierpienia, poświęceń i wyrzeczeń, złamane serce, duma- to wszystko miało stać się teraz wysiłkiem na marne przez niego. Nie mógł dopuścić by ktoś spoza ich trójki się o tym dowiedział.  
\- Obiecajcie mi, że zostanie to tajemnicą, że nasze słowa nie wyjdą poza ściany tego pokoju, obiecajcie mi.  
\- Jon... jesteś królem, prawowitym dziedzicem, dlaczego chcesz to zatrzymać w sekrecie? Wszyscy podążą za tobą. Urodziłeś się do tej roli.  
\- Nie- powtarzał jak mantrę Jon.  
\- Oni się dowiedzą, czy tego chcesz czy nie- zaczął Bran- Jednak żaden z nas tego nie zdradzi, mogę ci to przyrzec.  
\- Ale...- Sam wyglądał jakby nic z tego nie rozumiał. Ostatecznie jednak złożył przysięgę, której dotrzymał. Aż do końca.

Daenerys krążyła na gigantycznej bestii nad polem bitwy, poszukując jednej osoby.  
Drogon ujawnił się na horyzoncie. Jego postura monstrum skrywała pod sobą osobę Brandona Starka. Królowa nie chciała by człowiek, zwłaszcza tak bliska osoba dla Jona, wcielała się w jej dziecko. Smoki były jedynymi stworzeniami, które mogła nazwać swoimi dziećmi. Dopóki dwa z nich nie zostały jej odebrane. Pierwszy zginął z ręki Nocnego Króla, który dosiadał go w momencie upadku muru. Drugi, wybrał Jona. Nadal pozwolił się dosiadać i chronił ją, jak prawdziwą matkę, jednak to Snow był tym, któremu został przeznaczony, a ten go nie odrzucił. Był zbyt dobry i lojalny by odepchnąć od siebie kogokolwiek, chociażby smoka.  
Znalazła go. Walczył u boku Joraha i swojej siostry Aryi.  
Czym prędzej wylądowała na lodowej powierzchni. Grupka innych ruszyła na smoka, by po chwili zostać zwęglonymi przez ogień, wydobyty z paszczy bestii.  
\- Wsiadaj, znajdziemy Nocnego króla – Jon się zawahał. Nie chciał zostawić ukochanej siostry.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie – odrzekła od razu młoda wojowniczka, a zza jej pleców wyskoczyły dwa ogromne wilki. Jeden z nich zaatakował zbliżającą się grupkę Innych, a drugi łypał groźnym spojrzeniem na smoka. Bronił swojej pani. Nie podejrzewał nawet, że nie miał najmniejszych szans z Rhaegalem. Pragnął tylko bronić Aryję.  
Jorah potaknął głową, jakby przekazując Jonowi, że nie opuści boku dziewczyny. Będą się nawzajem bronić. Z pewnej odległości dostrzegł walczącego Gendryego. O niego także się martwił, troszczył się o niego jak o rodzonego brata.  
Nie mógł jednak długo zwlekać, nie obroni wszystkich, nawet jeśli by chciał. Mógł to zrobić, tylko zabijając Nocnego Króla, a wzięcie ręki Daenerys było jedynym wyjściem.  
\- Kiedy tylko go znajdziemy, odlecisz po pomoc, nie będziesz się ze mną kłócić- zakomunikował Jon.  
\- Widzę, że już wprawiasz się w rolę króla- odrzekła zaczepnie Daenerys.  
Mężczyzna nie zareagował na zaczepkę, wystarczająco dużo było między nimi spięć ostatnimi czasy.  
Pole bitwy wyglądało jak wielki chaos. Skrupulatnie tworzone szyki bojowe rozbił strach i niszcząca siła setek tysięcy morderczych maszyn do zabijania, bez najmniejszego instynktu samozachowawczego i krzty rozumu.  
\- Przepraszam – rzekł nagle Jon, gdy wznieśli się wysoko ponad hałas toczącej się na dole bitwy – Nigdy tego nie chciałem, nie pragnąłem by obwołano mnie królem. Jednak mimo wszystko nie mogę ukryć tego, iż cieszę się, że w końcu poznałam swoje prawdziwe ja, tożsamość moich rodziców. Okazało się, że piętno bękarta, które towarzyszyło mi całe życie, tak naprawdę przypisano mi bezpodstawnie. Tylko poczucie sprawiedliwości i obrona bliskich pozwala mi trwać przy celu. Ty zaliczasz się do bliskich mi osób. W naszych żyłach płynie ta sama krew, choć muszę przyznać, że nie było mi to na rękę gdy cię spotkałem...  
\- Jon...- Khaleesi położyło trzęsąca się dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, po czym objęła go lekko w pasie. Być może z powodu nierównego lotu Rhaegala, on jednak wolał w to nie wierzyć. Chciał walczyć z uczuciem, lecz ta walka była z góry przegrana. Od śmierci Ygritte nikt nie powodował, że zastanawiał się nad swoim wewnętrznym życiem. Było takie oddalone, gdzieś w środku jego, niedostępne.  
Hałas bitwy ucichł zupełnie. Słyszał tylko łopoczące skrzydła smoka, świst wiatru, a może to ciepły oddech tuż przy lewym uchu.  
Nie sądził, by dane było im przeżyć jeszcze kiedyś tak intymną, pozbawioną ludzkich spojrzeń chwilę.  
Tylko ona, zakazana.  
Delikatnie splotła ich palce razem.  
\- Wybaczam ci – szepnęła. Jej głos brzmiał jak oddalony o kilka mil szept, lecz tak dobrze słyszalny, że powodował dreszcz- Myślałam, że jako ogień i lód stworzymy jedność, całość, która będzie się nawzajem uzupełniać i poskramiać. Teraz jednak pozostał już tylko ogień, którego nikt nie będzie w stanie ugasić, jeśli rozprzestrzeni się za bardzo. Ogień to potężna siła. Władaj nią i ujarzmij jej dzikość, a jako jej pan nikt nie będzie w stanie cię zniszczyć. Niespalony. 

Sylwetki walczących zniknęły z horyzontu.  
Znikąd zanurkował przed nimi Viserion. Na jego grzbiecie, triumfalnie, siedział Nocny Król. Jak zwykle okazywał jedynie stoicki spokój. Niekiedy budził przerażenie, niekiedy rozdrażnienie.  
Niebieskie, jak głębiny laguny, oczy Viseriona utkwione były w Rhaegalu. Jeszcze niedawno byli dla siebie braćmi, dziś mieli stoczyć walkę, z której tylko jeden wyjdzie zwycięsko.  
Jon poczuł narastająca panikę. Spodziewał się, że odnajdą Nocnego króla na ziemi, gdzie będzie mógł zostać i odesłać Daenerys. Potężne ryki smoków rozniosły się w dal, zapewne powodując lawiny w wysokich górach. Jon natychmiast pokierował Rhaegala w dół. Ostre kawałki lodu zacinały mu twarz, osłaniał jednak przed tym samym Daenerys. Nieoczekiwane uderzenie spowodowało, że oboje zachwiali się i już po chwili spadli z niewielkiej wysokości prosto na puste, kamieniste zbocze. Rhaegal wydał z siebie odgłos cierpienia. Lodowa włócznia drasnęła jedną z jego łap. Krew obficie spływała, tworząc gigantyczne kałuże, natychmiastowo zamarzającej cieczy. Jon podbiegł do leżącej nieopodal Khaleesi. Jej biała, suknia pokryta futrem, zabarwiła się na czerwono. Delikatnie zdarta skóra szpeciła przepiękną twarz, a włosy w zupełnym nieładzie spływały na ramiona.  
\- Musisz uciekać – zaczął od razu Jon, lecz niebieskie płomienie już mknęły w ich kierunku. Skryci za skałami, pokrytymi lekko zacinającym śniegiem, obmyślali kolejne kroki.  
\- Jeśli uda nam się zdobyć włócznie, być może zranimy smoka – zauważyła kobieta z ledwością łapiąc oddech mroźnego powietrza.  
\- Zabierz Rhaegala, lećcie po pomoc, a ja zdobędę włócznię.  
\- Jon, nic już nie pomoże Rhaegalowi, jest ranny, nie odleci. Musimy zabić Viseriona, inaczej dopadnie i Drogona.  
Snow nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo poświęciła swoje dziecko. Rhaegal był jego smokiem, nie mógł pozwolić mu zginąć.  
\- Zostań tu – powiedział i natychmiast wybiegł zza głazów. Smok ledwo się poruszał, wyglądał tak marnie i żałośnie, że serce Jona łamało się na pół.  
Podbiegł do bestii, chciał ją uspokoić, bał się, że za chwile Nocny Król znów zaatakuje. Coś jednak było nie tak. Potężny Viserion stał obok jego niedawnej kryjówki, Nocny król zsunął się z jego grzbietu i krocząc powoli w jego kierunku wyjął długi miecz, wykonany z lodu.  
Jon także sięgnął po broń i stanął w bojowej pozycji. Jego wzrok nie opuszczał lodowatych oczu Wędrowca. Starał się nie okazywać strachu, jego ciało trzęsło się jednak niekontrolowanie z przejmującego zimna. Czuł, że jego miecz z Valyriańskiej stali nie jest na tyle potężny by pokonać tego wroga. Nie mógł jednak teraz się wycofać.  
Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł odgłos skrzypiącego pod stopami śniegu. Nie należał on do Nocnego Króla, który nie wydawał absolutnie żadnego dźwięku.  
Zza pleców przeciwnika dostrzegł małą postać, która spokojnie podchodziła do martwego smoka. Z początku bestia nie zauważyła jej obecności. Daenerys szybkim ruchem odczepiła przyczepione do boku smoka dwie szklane włócznie i odrzuciła je daleko obok siebie. Nocny Król podążył za jego wzrokiem. Smok natychmiast zareagował. Jon zdążył posłać ukochanej jedno przerażone spojrzenie, gdy niebieski płomień ogarnął jej ciało.

Tym razem ogień jej nie oszczędził. 

\- Żegnaj Jonie Snow – zdawały się szeptać płomienie.

 

Niezdolnego do walki Jona odnalazł Drogon z Davosem i Jorahem na grzbiecie. Wszystko potoczyło się szybko, w czasie gdy smok atakował, Jorah zabrał lodowe włócznie, a Davos Jona. 

Od tego czasu walki toczyły się nieprzerwanie. Ludzie ginęli, a zastępów Innych zdawało się nie ubywać. Król Północy jeszcze przez wiele nieprzespanych nocy nie mógł dojść do siebie. Mieli włócznie, które były niezbędne do zabicia Viseriona. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że udało się uratować Rhaegala. 

\- Jon, weź się w garść- mówiła raz spokojnie, raz nerwowo Sansa – Rozpamiętywanie sprawy nic nie da.  
Wiedział to. Jednak nie tak łatwo było przełknąć tę gorzką truciznę, która powoli wyniszczała jego organizm. 

Sytuację niespodziewanie uratował posłaniec prosto z Westeros.  
\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał zdziwiony Tyrion.  
\- Twój brat nie żyje, mam dla ciebie list.  
\- Co?- wyszeptał karzeł.  
\- Przykro mi, znalazłem go wczoraj, wypił truciznę. Zapewne wszystko wyjaśnił w liście. Głupi skurwiel- dodał na koniec Bronn i jednym haustem dopił cały kielich czerwonego wina – A ja wierzyłem mu jak ten ostatni idiota. Wierzyłem, że nie jest taką pizdą, żeby sam sobie to zrobić.

Oczy Tyriona zaszkliły się. Natychmiast wstał, by zaczerpnąć kilka głębokich oddechów. Nigdy nie widział Bronna w takim stanie, pił bez umiaru, nie przestając nawet na chwilę, dopóki w karafce nie została nawet kropla – Obiecałem, że nikt go nie zabije, człowiek, smok, on sam. Wszystko spierdoliłem.  
\- Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. Sam wybrał taki los. Słyszałeś jak to zrobił?  
\- Podobno ją udusił. Widziałem martwe ciał tej suki. Szyję pokrywały sine ślady. Dziwię się że zrobił to dopiero teraz.  
Mimo wszystkiego co w całym swoim plugawym, przepełnionym goryczą i zawiścią życiu uczyniła Cersei, nie mógł jej życzyć gorszej śmierci, niż ta z rąk jedynego, któremu ufała, którego kochała.  
\- Co to?- zapytał karzeł, wskazując na drugą kopertę w ręce Bronna.  
\- Do Brienne z Tarthu.  
Nie pytał już o nic.  
\- Mam coś jeszcze, ale żeby to zobaczyć najpierw przeczytaj list. Zaczekam na zewnątrz.

Tyrion długo nie mógł zdobyć się na to by otworzyć kopertę, z misterną pieczęcią przedstawiającą lwa. 

„ Drogi bracie

Zapewne wiesz już co się stało. Chciałem, by to Bronn dostarczył Ci list, tylko jemu mogę ufać i wiem, że mnie nie zawiedzie, choć jest pewnie na mnie wściekły. Zadbaj o to by dostał zamek i należna zapłatę, gry już zwyciężycie.  
Teraz, kiedy mogę już wreszcie pisać te słowa, zauważam wszystkie swoje błędy, było ich sporo i nie chcę byś miał o mnie aż tak złe zdanie, dlatego pozwolę sobie ich nie wymieniać.  
Mimo naszych wszystkich kłótni i niegodziwości, które przyszło nam przeżyć, zawsze byłeś mi drogi. Bolało mnie, gdy patrzyłem jak traktowany jesteś przez ojca, Cersei. Byłem jednak zbyt wyniosły i rządny uznania ojca, by na to reagować. Kochałem naszą siostrę, była częścią mnie i mimo, że myślisz o tym z obrzydzeniem, naprawdę uważałem ją za kobietę swojego życia. Ostatnio jednak działo się co raz gorzej. Nie mogę dłużej znosić konsekwencji decyzji podejmowanych przez jej chory umysł. Zwłaszcza, że mają one tak zgubne skutki. Chciałem byś wiedział, że wysłanie Matki Smoków na pomoc Snowowi było jej zasadzką, czego się zapewne domyślasz. Zgodziłem się wziąć w tym udział, gdyż myślałem wtedy o tym, jak o najlepszej z możliwych opcji pozbycia się wroga naszej siostry. Gdy jednak to się stało, zdałem sobie sprawę, jak daleko zabrnąłem w tę grę zabójstw. Nie jestem taki, nigdy nie byłem. Wiedziałem, że będzie tylko gorzej. Choroba ogarniała jej umysł. Musiałem to zrobić, odebrałem jej życie, a ponieważ była częścią mojego, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na dalsze trwanie w przekonaniu, że być może postąpiłem właściwie. Ponieważ jednak, znaleźliście sposób, by pokonać nieumarłego smoka, przesyłam wam wierną kopię kuszy, której Bronn użył podczas pierwszej bitwy Dothraków i Lannisterów. Wtedy okazała się bezużyteczna, ale teraz, gdy macie lodowe strzały może się udać.  
Wiem, że nie chcesz ode mnie niczego, ale przynajmniej tak mogę zadośćuczynić swoje liczne grzechy. 

Twój brat Jaime”

Gruba kropla słonej cieczy spłynęła na atramentowe litery. Ostatni członkowie jego rodu nie żyli. Nie żałował siostry, lecz Jaimiego cenił za to, ze zawsze był z nim szczery, niezależnie od tego co się działo. Być może jednak i zasłużył na śmierć. Serce Tyriona jednak krajało się na małe kawałki, gdy ponownie czytał list. Stracił ostatnią osobę, którą kochał. Ostatnią.

 

\- Dla mnie? - zapytała Brienne.  
\- A widzisz tu jakąś inną Brienne z Tarthu? - zadał pytanie Bronn, jakby uważał ją za godną pożałowania, wielką istotę, dla której musiał zadzierać wysoko do góry głowę, by ujrzeć brzydką, zupełnie nie kobiecą twarz, na której malowało się jedynie zdziwienie – Żegnaj Wielka Kobieto, mam nadzieję, że już więcej się nie zobaczymy- wypowiedziawszy te słowa wsiadł na konia i odjechał w noc.  
Brienne przyjrzała się pięknej kopercie i delikatnie, tak by nie naruszyć jej struktury, otworzyła ją. 

„Brienne

Nie chciałem byś dowiedziała się w taki sposób. Z wyjątkiem brata jesteś najbliższą mi osobą, a jeszcze rok temu wyśmiałbym kogoś kto stwierdziłby, że tak się stanie. Obróciłaś moje życie o sto osiemdziesiąt i jestem ci za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Czasem leżąc w nocy zastanawiam się, jak bardzo może zmienić się człowiek. Teraz już wiem. Jeżeli tylko ma dla kogo.  
Ściągnęłaś z moich oczu klapki, które od najwcześniejszych lat życia podtrzymywała uparcie moja siostra. Tak piękna i subtelna jak tylko można sobie to wyobrazić. Byłem gotów poświecić dla niej tak wiele, by tak wiele stracić i zrozumieć jak bezowocne i bezsensowne było to poświęcenie.  
Zapewne nigdy więcej się już nie spotkamy, dlatego chciałbym się po części wytłumaczyć, a także coś wyznać. Przyczyniłem się do śmierci Matki Smoków, wolałem sam ci to przekazać. Tego jak głęboko tego żałuję nie ukażą jednak moje słowa, a czyny.  
Od pierwszej chwili, gdy poznałem Cię w niewoli u Starków, wiedziałem, że jesteś niesamowitą kobietą i to pod wieloma względami. Nasza początkowa niechęć zmieniła się jednak w coś pięknego, za co ci dziękuję. Chcę wierzyć, że byłaś moją przyjaciółką, jednak serce podpowiada mi coś innego. Mam nadzieję, że myślisz i czujesz to samo, inaczej to ja czułbym się głupcem patrząc na Ciebie, gdy to czytasz. Wierzę w to, że dacie radę pokonać Innych, ale przede wszystkim wierzę w Ciebie.  
Żegnaj moja najwierniejsza przyjaciółko  
Jaime”

Brienne odłożyła list na drewniany stolik, tuż przy jednej, małej świeczce, po czym zakryła twarz dłońmi. Coś jednak zwróciło jej uwagę. Na drugiej stronie kartki pożółkłego papieru, znajdowało się kilka poprzekreślanych, krótkich zdać, każde z nich brzmiało tak samo. Ostanie z nich zostało nienaruszone.  
„Kocham Cię”  
Brienne z Tarthu płakała tylko dwa razy. Za każdym razem po śmierci ukochanego mężczyzny. 

 

Przy małym ognisku, znajdującym się kilka metrów od pozostałych grupek, rozgrzewających zziębnięte dłonie ludzi, siedziała młoda dziewczyna. Narada dobiegła końca. Szykowała się bitwa, być może ostateczna. Kończąca piekło, w którym przyszło im żyć. Mieli broń, to dawało im szansę. Możliwe było, że lodowe włócznie pokonają zarówno smoka, jak i Nocnego Króla. Obok stóp dziewczyny leżały trzy wilki. Jeden nienaturalnie wielkich rozmiarów, szary potwór, z długimi jak ostrza kłami i brązowymi jak mocne, chmielowe piwo, o smaku kawy, oczy i dwa zwykłe wilki. Jeden czarny, drugi szary, gdzieniegdzie pokryty białymi plamami futra. Dziewczyna czyściła mały sztylet, zakończony zdobioną złotem rękojeścią. Piękny i niebezpieczny.  
Nikt nie siedział razem z dziewczyną, być może w obawie przed towarzyszącymi jej stworzeniami. Arya Stark wsławiła się w bitwie, jako wspaniała wojowniczka, niejeden z lordów mógł pozazdrościć jej umiejętności władania mieczem, a Lady Mormont, osobiście poprosiła ją o lekcje. Jej ostrze „Igła” przecinało powietrze jak błyskawica. Była niewiarygodnie szybka i sprytna, a przy tym niezwykle inteligentna.  
Bez problemu wykryła spisek Litllefingera i udając nienawiść do siostry i krążące po jej głowie szaleństwo, poprowadziła go na śmierć.  
Jednak często zdarzało się, że traktowana była jak skrytobójca, zwłaszcza po wyjściu na jaw, że to ona zgładziła ród Freyów. Jedni ją podziwiali, inni czuli do niej pogardę, a jeszcze inni strach.  
Arya bardzo współczuła bratu, nie wiedziała co łączyło go ze smoczą królowa, ale było pewnym, że śmieć każdego, kto cokolwiek dla niego znaczy, jest tragicznie odbierana prze Jona.  
Nie był jej bratem, nie byli nawet przyrodnim rodzeństwem, nie mogła go jednak odtrącić. Znaczył dla niej więcej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Spokojnie gładziła po głowie Nymerię, która dołączyła do niej kilka dni wcześniej wraz z całym stadem, by bronić ją przed zagrożeniem. Teraz to ona stała się ich przywódcą.  
\- O czym myślisz? - z głębi przemyśleń wyrwał ją głos.  
\- O Jonie.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że już z nim lepiej, na pewno się pozbiera. W końcu jest przywódcą.  
\- Zawsze wydawał mi się takim rodzinnym i troskliwym człowiekiem, jako dziecko nigdy nie patrzyłam na niego jak na przywódcę, czy wielkiego wojownika. Ale wtedy był kimś innym. Jonem. Teraz jest Aegonem, a ja łapię się na tym, że nie mogę się z tym pogodzić.  
\- To nadal twój brat.  
\- Zawsze nim będzie, nieważne jakie przyjmie imię. Dzielnie dzisiaj walczyłeś – zmieniła temat Arya – Młot to zdecydowanie twoje narzędzie.  
\- Nie dorównuje ci umiejętnościami nawet w połowie.  
\- To prawda, jeszcze sporo pracy przed tobą – przedrzeźniała się dziewczyna – Może kiedyś staniemy do walki jako równy z równym.  
\- Raczej nie chciałbym nigdy z tobą walczyć.  
\- Mądrze, lepiej nie stawać do walki z lepszymi, dobrze, że jesteś świadom swoich umiejętności.  
\- Nie skomentuję tej obelgi, ponieważ nie o to mi chodziło.  
Arya spojrzała na Gendryego zdezorientowana.  
\- Nie chciałbym wyobrażać sobie sytuacji, w której musiałbym stanąć z tobą do walki. Nigdy nie zrobię nic przeciwko tobie.  
Arya bardziej natarczywie zaczęła głaskać Nymerię, aż w końcu zbuntowana wilczyca wstała i odeszła w ciemność.  
\- Wiesz – kontynuował Gendry – Próbując zrozumieć Jona zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym co gdyby mnie spotkało to samo. Nie wiem co zrobiłbym na jego miejscu, gdyby zginął ktoś dla mnie tak ważny jak Smocza Królowa dla niego. Czy potrafiłbym się podnieść i stanąć na czele armii, podczas bitwy o wszystko? Jak wielką siłę musi w sobie mieć.  
Potem pomyślałem kto byłby dla mnie tak ważny, że nie potrafiłbym poradzić sobie z jego stratą. Przez całe życie nie miałem nikogo. Zawsze nachodzą mnie takie myśli, tak często, że już nie potrafię ich zliczyć...  
\- Ja już wyraziłam moje zdanie na ten temat – powiedziała dziewczyna i szybko wstała z miejsca, powstrzymana jednak przez dłoń łapiącą jej łokieć. Odruchowo odtrąciła niechciany dotyk i wyciągnęła sztylet.  
Gendry jednak nie zwolnił uścisku, natomiast wstał i górując nad nią wzrokiem, spojrzał w dół. Arya odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała słuchać tego co Gendry ma do powiedzenia, zawsze wprawiał ja w zakłopotanie i nachodzące ją myśli. Od kiedy tylko spotkali się w Winterfell parę tygodni wcześniej, spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu, ćwiczyli, polowali, a nawet ostrzyli miecze. Wilczyca wolała zajmować się tym, niż słuchać wiecznych narzekań siostry. Gendry przyjął swoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Został ostatnim żyjącym Baratheonem. Często przesiadywał w bibliotece i szukał informacji o swoim ojcu.  
\- Nie jesteś do niego podobny - mówiła Arya, gdy siedzieli razem w bibliotece, ogrzewajac się słońcem, które wyszło zza śniegowych chmur po raz pierwszy od miesięcy – Zapamiętałam go jako spasionego pijaka. Nie budził mojej sympatii, zwłaszcza kiedy uległ Cersei i kazał zabić Lady, wilczycę Sansy. jednak mój ojciec go szanował, a on znał się na ludziach. Gdyby nie był tak honorowy, to być może jeszcze by żył.  
\- Spotkałem twojego ojca – Taki właśnie się wydawał, honorowy i dobroduszny, ale i poświęcony swoim obowiązkom. Nie mogłem uwierzyć kiedy ludzi mówili, że zdradził.  
\- Cieszę się, że ty i Jon dogadujecie się tak dobrze, jak nasi ojcowie.  
\- Kiedy Davos przybył na Żelazną, by mnie ze sobą zabrać i opowiadał o Jonie, tym bardziej chciałem z nim wyruszyć. Pamiętałem go z twoich opowieści. Wiedziałem, że skoro ty tak bardzo go kochasz, to musi być wspaniałym człowiekiem. Poza tym miałem nadzieję, ze dowiem się czegoś o tobie.  
Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Gendry nerwowo odchrząknął i kontynuował przesuwanie grubych, starych stron księgi. 

 

Po upadku muru razem stawali do walki, ramię w ramię. Stado wilków, którymi teraz przewodziła niespodziewanie tolerowały jego towarzystwo. Nawet niekiedy dawały się głaskać. Wszystko to sprawiało, że Arya prowadziła ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Już nie wiedziała jak ma go traktować, jak znajomego, przyjaciela, brata...  
\- Powiedziałaś, że możesz być moją rodziną.  
\- Pamiętam – odrzekła szybko.  
\- Zmieniłaś zdanie?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ja powiedziałem, że możesz być jedynie moją Panią.  
\- Nie mów na mnie...  
\- Nie kłamałem, możesz być moją Panią. Panią mojego serca.  
Arya milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, jej oczy widocznie się rozszerzyły. Walczyła ze sobą. To nie była ona...  
\- Co ty mówisz?  
\- Wiedz, że to ty jesteś jedyną osobą która może doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu w jakim jest teraz Jon...  
\- Gendry – przerwała mu dziewczyna – obiecaj, że zawsze będziesz stał u mojego boku, nie tylko podczas walki. Już nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj.  
\- Obiecuję – wyszeptał bez wahania Chłopak.  
Arya ledwo wyczuwalnie musnęła jego dłoń, mogło się wydawać to przypadkowe, po czym odwróciła się w chowając sztylet odeszła szukać Nymerii.

Następnego dnia miał nastąpić ciężki dzień. Ostateczne spotkanie. Przeznaczenie. Gendry był gotowy.


End file.
